Update 2.2
Update 2.2 is the 12th major update of Geometry Dash, with no set release date. It is possible to either copy a level into Geometry Dash World (you would need to have a GD user account) or use a hacked APK of Geometry Dash SubZero to gain access to the 2.2 version of the level editor, which does not contain all of the features, but gives a preview into what Free Fly, Reverse and Camera will look like in custom levels. Geometry Dash Lite introductions On 22 December 2017, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.2 with the following: *New level "Electroman Adventures"! *Bugfixes and tweaks Trivia * RobTop’s last four previews all used the same song (-Sunken Field- by Waterflame), which means that it may be used in the next update somewhere, possibly in the hinted new vault. * The scale trigger is the first trigger RobTop has shown what it looks like. ** This was followed by the random trigger a week later. ** Most of the triggers can be seen in World and SubZero, but they, of course, feature placeholder graphics of either Color Change Triggers or Start Position. * 2.2 has the longest wait of any Geometry Dash update, at around 2 years, 11 months, or just 2 years if you count 2.11. In days, this is almost 1400 (not counting 2.11). ** As of 12 December 2019, this is longer than the wait times for Updates 2.1, 2.0, 1.9, 1.8, 1.7 and 1.6 combined. ** The Geometry Dash community has waited longer from 2.1 to 2.2 than from 1.0 to 2.0. ** As of 13 October 2019, it is been 1000 days since 2.1's release. ** If 2.2 is not released before June 26, 2020, it will have taken half the game's entire lifespan to be released. * August 13th, 2019 was the 6th Anniversary of the game, yet nothing was said for a month after this. Previews Gallery Update2.2-1.png|The first 2.2 teaser, showcasing the new game mode. Update2.2-2.png|The second teaser hinting at a new soundtrack, possibly ‘Explorers’ by Hinkik. Update2.2GauntletsPreview.jpg|The third teaser, showcasing the new Gauntlets. Update2.2ComponentsPreview.png|The fourth teaser, showcasing new pixel art blocks. Update2.2-3.png|The fifth teaser, showcasing a concept for a new Platformer Mode exclusive gamemode (Will most likely be for 2.3). Update2.2-Map1.png|One of the teasers for "THE MAP", with a dragon peeking out of an icy structure in a snow area. Update2.2-Map2.png|Another teaser for "THE MAP", showcasing what appears to be a mine with a skull on top of it, possibly a level on the map. Update2.2-Map3.png|Another teaser for "THE MAP", showcasing a grassy area with a bush and some trees. Image part 218.png|Another teaser for "THE MAP", showing a path through a grassy area. Update2.2-Flymode.png|Art of the new “flymode” that replaces the ship in platformer mode. Update2.2-DiscordIcon.png|Art of a new discord themed icon. Update2.2-PreludeSwing.jpeg|A frame of Prelude’s opening where the “Swing” gamemode is visible as an Easter egg. Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 1 |Fun with 2.2: The Random Trigger Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 2|Fun with 2.2: Camera Controls Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 3|Fun with 2.2: Where am I going? Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 4|TimeWarp test Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 5|eheheheheh Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 1|Geometry Dash 2.2 Particle Editor Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 2|Uhm... Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 3|Better random trigger References Category:Updates